elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Payne elevator fixtures
This is a list of different elevator fixtures that have been made/used by Payne. 1902-1940s Payne made manual elevators. This information is not gurranteed true, and may only be valid for certain periods of time. The call buttons were black buttons on a brass panel. The indicator is brass with stripes of different shade, and has up/down arrows, and floor numbers cut in the metal that light up. The car switch was shaped like an upside down triangle. The announciator panel has metal buttons with numbers on them. Early-Mid 1950s These fixtures consist of black buttons on ornate brass panels. There is an in use light on the hall station. The indicator is black with numbers that light up. Commonly found with directional lanterns at the back of the cab, much similar to Otis. None of these have been found with an indicator, so it is unknown if they have one. It is unknown if Payne made these fixtures. An elevator with these fixtures is shown to right: Late 1950s-1960s These buttons are round dome-shaped black buttons that do not light up. At some point, Payne changed the logo on the panel. The call buttons possibly always have arrows. There is also a vandal resistant version, with metal buttons. In possibly all cases, the call buttons are white, and light up. vlcsnap-2014-03-26-17h15m35s162.png|Payne dome-shaped black buttons on a Doolan elevator (Arlington, VA) 1970s-1980s The buttons are white round buttons recessed into the panel that light up yellow. These buttons looked much like Westinghouse AE. The key switches are sometimes tubular locks, and sometimes normal locks, and sometimes double cut key locks paired with the tubular locks. There is another normal key switch design. The lanterns have tall arrows. The lanterns light up green for up, and red for down. There is also a lantern with a shape more similar to a GAL Jet Plus lantern, but taller, and a lantern with Westinghouse style arrows. There are two different versions of call button arrows. The call buttons with the more generic arrow and the normal locks probably were older. The key switches were redesigned before the call button arrows were changed. Around the time they changed the call button arrow design, they changed their logo. There is also a version of the buttons that are not recessed or not as much, and have a halo around the button. These fixtures were also most likely sold to other companies, as these fixtures have been seen on other brands of elevators. The door open and door close buttons are sometimes black. The floor buttons are also very rarely black. There are multiple floor indicator variations. There is the basic floor indicator with numbers cut in the metal, a floor indicator with round plastic lights and black numbers that looks similar to a GAL Jet Plus floor indicator, a floor indicator with bigger round plastic lights and red numbers, and a black floor indicator with numbers that light up. Most likely only in the 1970s, and possibly with earlier Payne fixtures, rotodial indicators outside of the elevator, on the hall station were an option. They look very similar to, or are Armor Dial-O-Matic indicators. Vlcsnap-2014-04-06-21h33m19s159.png|1970s-1980s Payne car station PayneCarStation.JPG|1970s-1980s Payne car station PayneLantern.JPG|1970s-1980s Payne lantern PayneIndicator.JPG|1970s-1980s Payne indicator 1988?-1990 In 1988?-1990, Payne used Adams Survivor, Adams Survivor Plus, Adams Designer, and PTL Centurion fixtures. 1990-Late 1990s In 1990-late 1990s, Payne mostly used Epco WNR Signature fixtures, but they sometimes used Epco CL Circleline fixtures, and Epco SSL fixtures with a light in the middle of the button that lights up.